In Every Universe
by commanderdata
Summary: A collection of Data/Tasha ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

"Data, I feel _ridiculous_. Are you sure people used to do this for fun?"

He nods. "I have read that rollerskating was a popular activity among humans in the twentieth century. After a bit of research, I thought perhaps it might make an enjoyable date for us."

Tasha reaches up to give his cheek an affectionate pat, her other arm clinging to the wall rail. "I'm sure it'll be fun, I've just got to figure out how the hell this works."

He proffers an arm and she shakes her head in reply. "I want to see if I can do it by myself, first."

A shrug. "As you wish."

She cautiously lets her hand drop from the rail, stands up straight. "Well, so far so good."

She moves her right foot forward and immediately loses balance, falling right into Data's waiting arms.

"Glad to see you've got a lot of confidence in me," she mumbles.

"Are you sure you do not want my assistance, Tasha?"

The sound of his voice so close to her ear sends that familiar flutter to her stomach, and for a second she almost lets him help her. Then her stubbornness takes hold and she jabs him with her elbow. "I haven't even done anything yet."

He sighs as he sets her back on her feet. "Very well."

"Okay, I can do this. I just need a few minutes get the hang of it," she says, not sure if she's trying to convince herself or Data.

A deep breath. One foot forward. Then the other. It's slow and awkward and she's sure she looks like an idiot, but she begins to make her way around the rink, Data trailing a few feet behind her.

A smile spreads across her face and she laughs excitedly. "Told you I could do it."

"I never doubted you," he replies matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I'm going to try to pick up some speed."

"Tasha, please be care—"

She falls forward and flat on her face.

A few quick strides and Data is at her side, a hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"Me? No. My dignity, on the other hand," she breathes.

He pulls her upright and dusts her off. An amused smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he brushes wayward locks of hair from her forehead. "I _did_ attempt to warn you to be careful."

She returns his smile with one of her own. "How did I get so lucky to get a guy like you?"

His head tilts to the right, lips part slightly. "On the contrary," he states, "I believe _I_ am the lucky one."

Tasha leans forward, presses a light kiss to his lips.

That little smile of his returns as he holds out his arm. "Shall we?"

This time she accepts his invitation and they set off at a slow pace, her arms wrapped in a vice-like grip around his.

"I will not let you fall, Tasha."

"I know you won't, Data." Her head falls to rest on his shoulder, she grips his arm a little tighter. "I know you won't."


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't exactly expected them to beam him back on the Enterprise wearing tights. It had been almost a week since Data had crashed on Barkon IV and she had assumed he'd be a little worse for the wear. But the tights had been a surprise.

"I was worried about you," Tasha admits as they leave sickbay together. "When we couldn't contact you, I thought maybe…" She shrugs.

Data nods. "Your concern is understandable. Although I do not have any memory of my time among the Barkonians, I understand I was considered a danger by many of the villagers."

"Well, we've got you back now. That's all that matters," she says, her hand reaching out to grab his.

They walk in comfortable silence for a few moments before he stops to inspect his clothing with a frown. "I believe I would like to change into my uniform."

"Are you sure? You could always show up for duty wearing that get-up," she teases. "That's a good look for you."

His brow furrows as he shakes his head. "Tasha, I do not believe the Captain would approve if I—"

"Data," she interrupts, "it was a joke."

He considers this for a moment, then nods. "Ah. Quite."

She laughs and gives him a playful shove. "Go change into your uniform, I'll catch up with you later."

Data turns to leave, then stops. He leans in to plant a light kiss on her lips. "I am… glad to be back," he says, a lop-sided smile pulling at his mouth.

"Any chance I can convince you to keep the tights?"

"No," he says, without missing a beat, "I do not think so."


	3. Chapter 3

"I found tonight to be very enjoyable," Data states on the way to his quarters. "I am pleased we have spent much of our off-duty time together of late."

"Yeah, me too," she smiles.

They stop outside his door to say their goodbyes, as has become routine for them. "Thank you for accompanying me to my room," he says.

She waves a dismissive hand. "It's no trouble, really. Plus, it gives us a few extra minutes to talk."

He nods. "That it does."

An awkward silence falls between them and she forces a nervous laugh. "Well, I should probably go get some rest."

"I understand. Goodnight, Tasha."

"Wait," she says, words spilling out before she even has a chance to think, "there's something I've been meaning to say."

His head tilts to the right. "Indeed?"

She takes a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm her pounding heart. Thoughts race as she tries to think of something romantic to say, something to convey how deep her affections for him run.

"I like you," she blurts.

"I like you as well. Our friendship has become quite important to me," he agrees.

"No, no, no," she shakes her head. "I mean I like you," Tasha repeats.

Brows knit together as he frowns. "I do not understand."

A sigh. "What I'm trying to say is…" She huffs in frustration, then reaches out to grab handfuls of his uniform, and brings her lips to crash against his.

For a few long moments he doesn't react. Then his hand finds the small of her back, lips move hesitantly over hers.

She breaks the kiss, already feeling her cheeks begin to burn. "Sorry," she breathes.

"Do not apologize," he whispers. "I believe I understand now."


	4. Chapter 4

Tasha had never seen him this angry. Not even during the incident— that's all it was ever referred to as, 'the incident'— with the Borg and Lore had he shown such fury. Before the emotion chip, he had his own subtle, understated way of showing how he felt. Faint smiles and soft touches and "please do not take any unnecessary risks" before dangerous missions. This blind rage, this raw anger, was so unlike him, and it scared her.

Another piece of lab equipment flies through the air and she ducks, only just missing the bulk of metal thrown from the other side of the room. "Hey!" she calls, "I know you're upset, but ruining all your stuff isn't going to help."

"I will do as I please," Data shouts as he paces furiously back and forth, fists clenched tight. He knocks over a stack of PADDs, shoves a pile of wires to the floor.

"Data, you need to calm down. You don't want to overload your circuitry again."

"Do not tell me to calm down," he rages, jabbing a finger in her direction.

"Data," she takes a cautious step forward, "please talk to me. I can't pretend to understand what you're going through right now, but if you just _talk_ to me, I can help."

"There is nothing you can do, Tasha," he snaps, finally stopping his pacing. "The chip has fused itself to my neural net and I am unable to control any of the emotions I am feeling."

"I know, Data, I know," Tasha sighs, moving closer to him. "I mean that I want to help you get through this, you know, be a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on. That's what I'm here for."

Silence is his only response and she takes another step, only inches from him now. "Look at me," she pleads.

He keeps his eyes firmly locked on the table, refusing to meet hers. A hesitant hand reaches out to grab a balled fist, and she feels him relax slightly. "Hey," she says. "Look at me— just breathe, okay?"

When he finally meets her eyes, she's alarmed to see tears.

"Tasha," he whispers, "I am… afraid."

She wraps her arms around him and holds him close as he begins to sob, whispering comforts in his ear, petting his hair, pressing light kisses to his face.

They stay that way, holding onto each other tightly, well after the sobs have stopped and the tears ceased. Tasha dries his eyes with her sleeve, a reassuring smile on her lips. "We'll get through this Data. Together."


End file.
